


【冬盾】fragrance

by touweiwushiliu



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touweiwushiliu/pseuds/touweiwushiliu





	【冬盾】fragrance

  
  
Bucky一直盯着对方的背影，修长的腿走在他的前面，不是妖艳的摇摆和交叉的走法，步子迈的很大，走的很平稳，小腿的肌肉随着行走而绷紧。  
是标准的男人的走法。  
除了他在走路时微微掀起的裙摆，嵌着亮晶晶的闪片，薄薄的布料，他的妆太浓了，嘴唇红艳，眼影画在眼皮和眼尾，但Bucky很喜欢那双裸露出的眼睛。  
清纯的蓝，像是一尘不染，不谙世事，透过那双眼睛他好像能看到对方的灵魂。金发的人靠在墙边，修长的腿交叉，外套的毛领子拂在他的颈项旁，烟雾朦胧地遮掩在他的面前。靠近了Bucky才发现他的眼尾有一颗小痣，不知道是特意点上去的还是本来就有的，但的确显得妖艳非凡。  
他艳丽的像是背后的霓虹灯板，但Bucky发现真正吸引的却是那一双眼睛。  
像是什么可笑的悖论，像是一只凶狠的猫却有着一双雌鹿似的眼睛。  
Bucky的喉咙有些发干，漂亮的蓝眼睛抬起看他，那颗痣随着上挑的眼角显得越发鲜明，烟草的味道被风吹进了Bucky的鼻子里，“多少钱？”他问。  
金发的人对他露出了一个微笑，夹着烟的手指懒洋洋地比出了一个数字，Bucky点头，然后那根短短的烟被对方碾灭在墙上。  
他就像是一个猎奇爱好者。  
Bucky想。  
街上有那么露着胸和腿的漂亮女人，但他偏偏挑了一个男人。但那种气质让他觉得胜过许多人，那种奇异的气质，像是在做着最下贱最不耻的勾当的时候依然不以为然地像一个纯真的孩子，像是一个堕落的修女。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“说的你好像在意。”金发的人接过钥匙，高跟鞋踏在老旧的楼梯上发出清脆的声响，楼梯跟着发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，Bucky的视线落在了眼前摇摆的臀部上，在紧身的裙子里显得格外鲜明，随着对方的动作一下一下地摇晃，挺翘的臀肉从明显的左边换到右边，像是一场委婉的脱衣舞。  
“还是你喜欢我到时候叫你lady？”  
“听起来不错，”走在他前面的人笑着说，“你可以叫我steph。”  
听起来像是一个标准的假名。Bucky没有说出口。

在金发的青年脱去身上的衣服时Bucky坐在床沿上看着，他能闻到对方身上隐约的香水味，并不鲜明，像是一个小勾子，也像是黑暗中路旁盛开的一朵小花，隐隐约约的，不是非常鲜明。金发青年把外套挂在了门旁的衣架上，他伸手撩起了衣带，“不要脱。”Bucky哑声说，金发青年挑起眉毛，但最终收拢成一个小小的笑，他还穿着高跟鞋，于是他只是弯腰脱下了透明鞋跟的鞋，胸部由于挤压而形成了一个小小的沟壑，他走近Bucky，Bucky伸手将对方拉了过来，金色的长发落在了对方的耳边轻轻的摇晃，Bucky让金发的人坐在自己的大腿上。他不打算称呼对方为steph，被灌输进虚假的信息可不是一个好兆头。  
蓝眼睛看着他，修长的手指按上了Bucky的肩膀，指甲涂着鲜艳的红色，适合扼着一个人的脖子。金发青年低头看他，他很高，因此视角高于Bucky，而他低头看着Bucky时竟然显出一丝奇异的怜悯，蓝眼睛柔柔的，弯曲的嘴角软的像是一滩春水，金发青年拉近了他的距离，烟草的味道在Bucky的鼻尖绽开，然后柔软的嘴唇印上了他的，试探性地轻触，然后是缓慢地加深，金色的长发落在Bucky的脸颊上，Bucky张开了嘴让他的舌尖和对方交缠，他握住了对方纤细的腰，闪片硌着他的掌心，痒痒的，但衣服里柔软的躯体却像是吸着他的掌心，Bucky撩起了对方的裙子，金发青年的腰在他的手掌下扭动，Bucky低喘着把对方的衣服撩到腰际，他碰到了柔软的臀部，而内裤不过是一条细细的系带和一小片布料。  
Bucky喘息着分开了他们的嘴唇，湿润的蓝眼睛看着他，对方脸上带笑，他凑过来亲亲Bucky的鼻尖，然后推倒了Bucky。带着闪片的裙子在昏暗的灯光下朦朦胧胧的，Bucky能看清对方的每一个动作，因为撑起身体而绷紧的大腿内侧肌肉，修长的腿在他的身上跨开，饱满的胸部因为胳膊的挤压而显出浅浅的弧度，薄薄的布料被挤出空隙，在他的胸口打下了一片小小的阴影。  
“润滑剂在右边的抽屉里。”他说，声音显得沙哑而轻浮，有些生涩，Bucky的胸口绽开了莫名的情绪，他把那管小小的东西递给了对方，金发青年撑起了身体，他的手探进了裙子的阴影里，Bucky看不分明对方的动作，但抽动的手掌和湿漉漉的水声毫无疑问地揭示了什么。  
轻轻的低喘在空气中漂浮震动，这个是廉价的旅馆，漂浮着劣质熏香的气息，他们头顶的灯光昏暗而不鲜明，而老板大可以说这是为了“气氛”。  
Bucky觉得自己昏了头，拉链的声响响起，金发青年俯下了身，他的脸颊被捧起，湿漉漉的，还沾着润滑剂呢，他真是昏了头，柔软的嘴唇按压上了他的，蓝色的眼睛半闭着，浓密的金色睫毛在Bucky的眼前轻微地颤动。  
同时他的下体进入了一个湿热的所在。  
金发青年的睫毛颤动着，他的喉咙里发出呜咽，Bucky把那些细微的呻吟吞入。他掐住了金发青年的腰，修长的腿跨在了他的身侧，裙子被伸展到最大，布料褶皱在金发青年的腰侧，他一定很美，Bucky想，柔韧的躯体，白皙的肌肤，当他赤裸时一定美过神像，但他用这身廉价轻浮的衣服遮掩自己。  
Bucky在紧致的后穴里挺动着，他们分开了双唇，Bucky亲吻对方的脸颊，金发青年发出了沙哑的呻吟，Bucky亲吻对方的脸颊，眉骨，鼻梁，颧骨，艳红的嘴唇分开，像极了索取一个亲吻，于是Bucky在那里印下了一个吻。他很白，没有扑粉，未施粉黛，而他在眼睛周围加上了那些虚伪的颜料，他是不是也知道？只有眼睛会让一个人陷入恋情，而只有眼睛会让人毫无防备。  
粘腻的水声在房内响起，Bucky掐住对方的腰，他翻身把对方压到了身下，头发的垂落挡住了他的视线，但修长的手指伸过来帮他的头发别到了耳后，卷曲的金发落到了枕头上，金发青年抬起胳膊勾住了Bucky的脖子，把他拉下来亲吻他的鼻尖，Bucky重新操进柔软的后穴。动作更重更狠，裙子因为他们的动作卷到了对方的腰部，修长的腿夹住了他的侧腹，紧致的后穴包裹着他的性器，甜腻的呻吟从对方的嘴里传出，Bucky顺着下颚亲吻对方的脖颈，纤细精致的锁骨，修长的手指扯住了他的头发，带来了细微的疼痛感，但却觉得更真实。  
Bucky的手分开了对方的腿，他抚摸着柔软滑腻的大腿内侧，感受着那里因为他的动作而紧缩，Bucky重重地挺入，老旧的床板发出嘎吱的声响，金发青年从嗓子里发出带着哭腔的尖叫。

在他走后Bucky在旅馆里留了一会儿，空气中还弥漫着情欲的气息所以他打开了窗户驱散泛着咸腥味的空气，他点燃了一根香烟，从金发青年的口袋里摸出来的，他问对方的名字，但他不回答，Bucky都没意识到他下意识地撅起了嘴，但这种小习惯真的很难改掉，特别是在本人都没意识到的情况下。  
但金发青年笑着凑过来给了他一个吻，并且留下了自己的烟盒，他不知道在这种年代还会有人用铁质的烟盒，小小的简单的一个，没有什么花纹更没有署名。  
然后他就离开了，留在了一个小小的烟盒，像是辛黛瑞拉，只不过Bucky要比故事中的王子更迷茫更没有头绪。  
烟雾在夜色中舒展飘散，然后消失，Bucky想他下回能不能问出对方的名字。

“你知道你超速了吧？”  
在被警车拦截的时候Bucky没有太意外，一如既往地他感慨自己的运气不太好。在穿着制服的警官低头写罚单的时候Bucky下意识地用手敲打窗框，然后白皙的手撕下了那张罚单递给他，端正的脸在帽檐下显露，“给，先生……”他的话哽在了喉口。  
Bucky没意识到他下意识地露出了笑容，但是，“你好，steph。”他笑着说。  
他猜是时候把烟盒还给他的主人了。  
  
  
  



End file.
